Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 18th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from October 18th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I call this senate meeting to order. Archmage Avernus, could you please speak on the class you and Verus hosted? Aya Avernus: This last week, my Husband and I hosted a Creature Exhibition on Elemental Beings and their many variations. Those of you who attended might remember a few of our displays, ranging from Magma to a Firehawk – captured directly from the Firelands. Just as well, we thank all of you who attended – and, given that we plan on hosting more in the future, we hope to see you again when next the time rolls around. Thank you, Chancellor. That is all I have to say. Damon Halliwell: Commander, speak about the...invasion will you. Vanidicus Alexander: Ladies, gentlemen, commanders, an' guests. I'm sure that none of ye remain in the dark about recent -events.- Our watchpost, Nethergarde is completely destroyed. In addition to loss of 78 percent of stationed military assets, additional battlemage resources deployed some days ago in response to cult activity have suffered 94 percent casualties. We deployed in response to the devastation as a senate group to reinforce the situation, but we were too late. We did what damage we could an' managed to recover what artifacts we could. Unfortunately, our troubles don' end there, the warlock Viserth somehow yet lives. Aithnea Escol: Haven't we killed him... like twice already? Kinria Blueheart: Did anyone assure he didn't have a soul stone or something that would preserve him? Vanidicus Alexander: Ongoin' stealth missions an' reconaisance around th'keep an' surroundin' areas are in progress. No, he was executed. We made sure of it. It is unknown at this time how he survived. Ah, also, the Violet COmpany, a militant order under command of Mage-Lieutenant Sinclair, has effectivly been wiped out. Aithnea Escol: Wow, Arranax sucks at executions then Vanidicus Alexander: Somethin' like 90 percent casualties. Guilford Staverlyn: Hm. The Iron Horde is efficient... Damon Halliwell: I am getting sick of our number shrinking. Vanidicus Alexander: As am I. Recruitment an' trainin' programs've been accelerated, sir. Damon Halliwell: Good. Vanidicus Alexander: I have additional details, but those can be found in my submitted reports. Will that be all, sir? Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, sir. Damon Halliwell: Now, for those we have not put it together yet. We are in Open war with this Iron Horde and I have pushed out an order allowing ALL forums of magic but twilight magic when it comes to fighting it. So by all means get creative. Aithnea Escol: Even the other forbidden ones? Damon Halliwell: Yes even the forbidden ones. Shadesong. Oliviaxi Shadesong: Incorporating flesh-shaping and blood magic into a breeding program is acceptable, right? Damon Halliwell: Yes. Vanidicus Alexander: Permitted, not unregulated. -Everyone- remember that. Verus Baelheit: Additionally, these magics are only for use against the Iron March Invasion. Zanbor Emerson: Everyone please stop shouting out. Damon Halliwell: Gizmo, you may speak. Kalecthos Delnathor: I believe miss Gizmopop has something to say. Tenna Gizmopop: Y-Yes. I was thinking of m-more subversive t-tactics? Uh-uhm... I've s-started d-developing a n-new t-type of m-magic. Y-Yes. The Iron Horde, even with their efficiency, still do need to eat and drink. form of magic I've been developing and working on - I could, hypothetically, make what they are eating and drinking, but a poisoned version that isn't detectable. The magic I'm using, I'm calling it culimancy. Kinria Blueheart: Turning the chemicals into rather poisonous substinences? That's quite an achievement in transmutation. Damon Halliwell: Speak to Verus about it later the meeting. Tenna Gizmopop: Y-Yes. Damon Halliwell: Zanbor, the floor is yours. Zanbor Emerson: So you are all aware. The Magus Senate entered into the Grand Alliance Military Council several weeks ago. The GAMC have been leading various factions in the Blasted Lands against the Iron Horde. Dam Shendla Silvertounge is the Field Commander. Please cooperate with them at this time. Thank you. I now invite Lord Aelamdor to the floor. Aelamdor the Judge: I have prepared a speech, so as to speed things along, if the Senate does not mind. Before anything I wish to thank Commander Vanidicus for inviting me to these proceedings. Senators of Dalaran; you are all busy and esteemed men of the Magocracy. It is the governance of this enchanted kingdom - this beautiful city, unrivaled in all humanity's works of architecture - which is your business. I am a foreigner to this place, and as such I do not have a stake in your politics which do not go beyond the Kirin Tor's borders. In light of this, I will not comment on anything discussed herein and distract you with the opinions of an ignorant alien. But I would call your attention, rather, to the Blasted Lands and the Shattered Front there. For the freedom of this world, the Alliance's soldiery fights and dies in the bloody dirt of the Shattered Front. For decades Nethergarde stood watch over the Dark Portal, which has brought so much misery to our world. Ever vigilant and staffed by the men and women of Dalaran, Dalaran committed themselves to being the first line of defense against whatever next came from that black portal. Near 20 years ago, I was there, when the combined might of Humanity and its allies pushed back the Orcish Horde beyond the Dark Portal. I wish this was the end of that story, but you all know it is not. Not a week ago, mag'har clad in the raimants of war have poured forth onto our world once more. We have fought hard and well to keep them at bay, and Nethergarde even as it fell did its duty and sounded the alarm to the world: fire and fell deeds come in the hands of invaders from beyond the Dark Portal once again. Within 24 hours, the Alliance responded, with Mighty Stormwind - my homeland - at its head with the Royal Marines first to put their boots to the ground. Our mission: defeat the Iron Horde, and save what was left of Nethergarde. I must speak of the bold mages of Dalaran and their guards, who cut their way through miles of Iron Horde to reach their keep. My Brigadiers cleared the inner keep for them and paved a way in, and they wrought by their hands and words a magical fury too wonderful and at once terrible for me to describe. So far, we have accomplished that aforementioned mission. The also aforementioned Auric Brigade under my command and others came to assist, and we have halted the Iron Horde's invasion. With the boldest and brightest military minds at our head, we have accomplished more than any other force could have in our place. But it is not enough. By unhappy circumstance, the Alliance has neglected the most critical resources in the Blasted Lands - resources Nethergarde wisely invested in - and left them to the Iron Horde; this is a mistake we pay for as they create more war machines and repair those we destroy with a monstrous speed. But myself and the Grand Alliance Military Council have devised a plan to rectify this tactical error. We have dubbed it: Operation Nether-Serpent. Not to insult the magical protection of the Kirin Tor or their skill, but for reasons of ethics and protocol, I cannot yet discuss in detail the inner workings of the plan. I am happy to discuss it with your military ministers and generals privately. I can tell you this: it involves a multi-pronged offensive operation, focused on reclaiming the mines of the Blasted Lands, and in the process shrinking their military effectiveness in the region by aggressive, uncompromising assault. Many have pledged themselves to the GAMC, and as we speak more allies are being gathered. But alas, it is not enough. This operation is intensive in manpower and will require coordination. Dalaran, at a time when many human kingdoms were focused on personal political gains, selflessly stood by the principles of the Grand Alliance and we would have been doomed to failure had they not been so, and had we been without the command of Khadgar, a man I served under and remember with honor, and whom my city reveres with a statue of his likeness at its entrance. I call once more upon that spirit, which still resides within the heart of Dalaran. But moreover, I appeal to the desire for justice which burns in the hearts of all mortal creatures. I myself have seen the bodies of the executed Nethergarde defenders, shot through the head. I have helped recover the dead bodies of the civilians who were hewn even as they lay slain against the walls of the Keep, and I have happily done justice with my sword and hammer in my own two arms for their lives cut short. You may have heard me say I served under Khadgar; it is true. I was there in the First and Second War; I have spent the better part of my fifty years alive on Azeroth fighting the Orcish Menace. I can attest with a veracity few alive bear that the only humanity can stand against the Orc is shoulder-to-shoulder, together as one! Gehlnarine Liridian: Lord Aelamdor....am I to understand that, the brunt of what you are saying is that you are asking for our assistance in retaking the mines in Nethergarde as well as aiding in the rest of this war? Arranax DeVin: We have already voted in a state of total war against the alien filth, and will be supporting the Alliance's war effort as a member nation of the Alliance. Aelamdor the Judge: Yes, sir. I was told it would be wise to come and ask direct support for this operation specifically. Vanidicus Alexander: I can confirm that senate military personnel will be able t'fight alongside yer forces. Those of us present here will attend as they see fit dependin' on operational needs we have presently. Dairnum Breen: Do we not have enough resources as it is? The mines have been there for a while, I doubt too much remains. Aelamdor the Judge: The Iron Horde are stealing what is left to use against us. This cannot be allowed. Thank you for your time, sirs. Damon Halliwell: Very well, thank you for speaking. Now we normally move on to this week’s events but because we know the events...war I shall call it a war assessment reports. Verus the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, The Iron Horde Invasion struck us all by surprise earlier this week. Legions of Mag'har Orcs beyond count have flooded through the Dark Portal. Their current rate of troop movement suggests their attacks will not slow... Rather, they will accelerate. So, the golden question is, Where are these Orcs coming from. We've managed to reestablish contact with our Allies in Outland, and Honor Hold. The Dark Portal upon their end, has become Inoperable. My Colleagues, There are not enough Mag'har Orcs left on Outland or Azeroth to Fuel an invasion of this Size. So where are these Orcs coming from? For what I'm about to show you, be aware how very, -very- lucky we were to find this. This piece of weaponry was found upon the corpse of an Iron Horde Invader. Kinria Blueheart: Wait.. That... that's a Draenic shield. Verus Baelheit: This is a Draeneic Shield, indeed. Not Orcish. Kyandra Icefire: Why would they use Draeneic weaponry? Verus Baelheit: Taken as a Trophy of War, no doubt. I can think of no circumstance in which the religious Draenei would arm the Iron Horde in such a way, but this discovery has taught us something. I can think of no circumstance in which the religious Draenei would arm the Iron Horde in such a way, but this discovery has taught us something. I would like to Invite Kalecthos Delnathor to speak with us. Kalecthos Delnathor: This shield, as all of you now know, is Draenic. However, such shields have not been made in well over thirty years, their making lost in the First War. Arranax DeVin: Well that's odd. What would the orcs want with a cobblestone relic? Kalecthos Delnathor: That’s just the thing. It’s not a relic... This shield is less than two months old. A two month old shield of a variety that hasn't been made in thirty years.... I'll return the floor to Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Kalecthos. Further investgation of this Shield required the Use of Psychometery. Some of you may remember the Class we held some weeks ago. All items leave an Arcane Touch upon their History. We can Scry into the History of an Object by physical contact.This Shield, was Forged less than Two Months ago, from the Metals and Ore of an Intact World, one that had never known the Kiss of the Twisting Nether... Kalecthos Delnathor: A question to steer you to your point, Verus. Was it made on Azeroth? Verus Baelheit: No. This Shield's world of Origin... Is Draenor. Vanidicus Alexander: So. What? Time travelin' orcs now? Arranax DeVin: ... the species isn't capable of doing this sort of thing on its own. Aya Avernus: It would coincide with past theories regarding their arrival, and their weaponry. Kinria Blueheart: This can't be. There is no orcs known that has excelled to chronomancy here in Azeroth. And the orcs just started embracing the arcane with the Sin'dorei's allegiance before Garrosh's rule. Verus Baelheit: Whatever we may think, a veritable race of Orcs is invading us. Untainted Orcs who have never known touch of Legion or Demon. They are armed with Weaponry they were never meant to have, but now, they have come to our World, From a Draenor perhaps thirty years past. Everything falls into place. Vanidicus Alexander: Do we have samples of their tech? Verus Baelheit: We've managed to observe some samples of their Technology... They appear to have acess to an Internal Combustion Engine. It may not seem like much, but with it, they can operate Wheels, Axles, Levers, pulleys. Load Vehicles, Operate machinery, have industry, create cannons and seige weaponry... building an empire powered by Coal and steam. Vanidicus Alexander: Nothin's impossible. We're standin' at th'top of th'talest buildin' built by men, on a flyin' city sailin' over th'ocean t'beat back a tide of orcs with modern technology from 30 years ago. Verus Baelheit: Questions, Miss Velianaris? Velianaris: Is it possible, that if this is true.... We should at least question some of the Draenei Magi within the city or head to Exodar to see what we may be dealing with? Verus Baelheit: The Draenei's expertise would undoubtedly come in handy. We are looking to work with them. Mister Staverlyn? Guilford Staverlyn: Many members assembled seem to be stunned by the idea of time anomalies. This is not something that is new. These things happen more often than many of us would care to admit. As such, I wish to make mention of a new group who made an appearance on the Timeless Isle. Let us not throw out the possibility that they are involved. Verus Baelheit: Mrs. Blueheart? Kinria Blueheart: The technology that we currently found in the Blasted Lands, that was also flying in the air against the Combined Alliance and Horde forces on the shores lines completely entwined with what Mekketorque extracted from the Underhold. Must we consider that the Orcs are using Iron Stars against us? That somehow Blackfuse's technology is being used again? Verus Baelheit: It's almost a certainty. How, I have no idea. Damon Halliwell: Verus, I want you to lead the team that questions these timewalkers. Get some answers. Dismissed. Verus Baelheit: Absolutely, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Commander, report on our...armaments and such. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Beginnin' two days ago, a new research an' applications division has been formed under joint supervision betwixt th'Ministires of Interior an' War. Ordinatii Division. This will be responsible for deployment of extranormal weaponry that has been under the surface, but is no omin' t'th'forefront with th'permission from th'chancellor fer use of weaponry. As such, any members interested in RND should speak t'one of us. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: DeVin....I think that is you anyway. I believe the Forsaken have hit an all new low...you know with the invasion of our world and they are still attacking us...anyway could you please report. Arranax DeVin: Alright! Well! Some fantastic news for you all! So far they haven't bagged a single Dalaranian as far as I know! Again, kudos on you all showing more restraint than I expected! That being said, the rotters are indeed, despite the invasion, planning to continue with their hunt of the criminals they've captured. The Alliance is intending to do what it can to help these people escape. Meaning that, on the evening of the 24th of this month? You all may, if you wish, opt to join with other factions in the Alliance to lend a hand, or a spell. Anyone have any questions? Right-o then! Damon Halliwell: Guess not. Dismissed DeVin. I am now going to open the floor to any wishing to speak but as we have run long and I want to return to trying to -Save our fucking world from the beasts- If we cut it off I am sorry now. Please raise a hand if you wish to speak. Mab, floor is yours. Mab Nimue: Two things. First, Calendar is still happening. Iron Horde isn't going to stop us from living our lives, because that gives them a victory point they don't need. The change is, as well as it being a swimsuit calendar that the proceeds go to the orphans we'll be including a full body picture of each volunteer in their battle-armor, for comparison. Second thing, as for training, Lady Pyrestaff is opening an academy soon, called Raingate. It's for mages and technology. That's all. Questions go. Gehlnarine Liridian: Academy? Are we not an academy already? Mab Nimue: Er, Hellissa isn't Dalaran, so. Yes, Staverlyn, question? Guilford Staverlyn: Is participation a requirement? Mab Nimue: Of the calender? No, but we do need more men. We have almost enough women. Please volunteer, there are more orphans now from Nethergarde. Vesiana Sinclair: Does not Dalaran already have an Academy? What's wrong with using it? Mab Nimue: Hellissa is not part of Dalaran, she built her own, like other cities tend to do, and it’s not weird. You can volunteer through me, I am taking your names and getting months for you. Damon Halliwell: Lovely...we are done with that. Dismissed. Mister Staverlyn, the floor is yours. Guilford Staverlyn: '''As many of you may know, I have a great interest in these new orcs. As such, I have two things with which I would like to ask the Senate. First off, I would like to requisition surgical supplies from our stores. Secondly, I would like any fresh corpses sent to my residence as quickly as possible. sent to my residence as quickly as possible. '''Mab Nimue: I found you a friend, Mister DeVin. Meet Staverlyn! Kinria Blueheart: You want surgical supplies from us? You do need to order that. we can't simply ask for us to hand over our current stock. Arranax DeVin: I don't see it as being an issue. We have a fresh supply of corpses from our Hold test subjects. Guilford Staverlyn: I feel the doubt in your gazes upon me. I require these things. My current findings have found these orcs different from the Mag'har in many ways - such as they don't seem to be suffering from any affliction like their cousins. Not to mention, I wouldsuggest we begin scouting out the region around the Dark Portal. As a benefit to the Alliance as a whole - and for my research - I must know how they act on a daily basis and how they act so effeciently. Aithnea Escol: We got it... you're a creeper who likes to play with dead things. Talk to Arranax. NEXT! Arranax DeVin: You may wish to work with the Ministry of War, or Interior on this. We have many living, and dead samples. Also ignore the twilight cultist. It helps get things done. Aithnea Escol: Awww Arranax, I missed you too pookie. Guilford Staverlyn: Are there any questions, or does anyone need my notes? Damon Halliwell: Looks like no, Dismissed. Blueheart, the floor is yours. Kinria Blueheart: If I may, should I consult with Gnomeregan and get a sample of what was created in the Underhold? I know the gnomes must've broken down any extra Iron Stars they've collected. Perhaps get a small one for presentation and comparison? We do need to figure out the weaknesses of their siege weapons as well as the origins. To indentify threats and minimalize the casualties to their technology. Damon Halliwell: Yes I think it might help us. Arranax DeVin: I don't see why we wouldn't. Gehlnarine Liridian: I concur. Kinria Blueheart: Good, I would also ask people on the field to extract any possible tools you find in the Blasted Lands. Our gnomish technicians can try to break down any weapon or material so we can hinder the enemy. I'll have the sample made by the next meeting. Any questions? Or anything desired from Gnomeregan? Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. With that we move on promotions, Verus. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Miss Sonja Vines. Please step forward. Sonja, I am proud of the Prorgession as a Mage you have made, as well as the dedication to the Kirin Tor you have Shown. Kudos to you on your elevation to Vanguard of this Senate. Sonja Vines: Thank. I will continue to do my best for Dalaran and the Kirin'Tor. Verus Baelheit: '''Congratulations, Sonja. Dismissed. Mister Matiff Durthan. Please step forward. Matiff, you have proven yourself time and again a loyal and worthy member of our Senate and Mwmber of the Kirin Tor. May you continue to serve with Honor as a Decurion of our Senate. Congratulations, Matiff. '''Matiff Durthan: I'll continue to do my best for the city. Thank you.' ' Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. That concludes promotions for tonight. I defer to you, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: Well with that bring this meeting to a close. LETS GO KILL SOME MORE BLASTED ORC SCUM! Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events